<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In It Together by TheUnbelievableGraceJasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937997">In It Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnbelievableGraceJasper/pseuds/TheUnbelievableGraceJasper'>TheUnbelievableGraceJasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnbelievableGraceJasper/pseuds/TheUnbelievableGraceJasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This opens after the events of episode 126.  We know Hecate was in the mortal realm studying; we know Hermes witnessed Persephone's act of wrath.  It feels possible that both Hecate and Hermes had a diverging timeline in the mortal realm.  This is a (slightly canon-divergent) backstory of Hecate's and Hermes' relationship, platonic and romantic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hecate/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanted flashed across the screen, followed by a bright pink vision.  Hermes scowled at the breaking news on his television.  The news of Persephone’s wrath finally reached Zeus and he found it an affront to his authority.  Oh what little the King of the Gods knew, Hermes thought as he placed his head in his hands. I knew this day was coming. How am I still not ready for the consequences?</p><p>Hermes’ mobile phone rang.  Surprise crossed his face followed by a twinge of bittersweetness when he realized who was calling him.  “Hecate.” He answered.</p><p>“Hermes.” she replied with the same simplicity. They sat in a comfortable silence.</p><p>“I can assume you’ve seen the news?” Hermes asked.</p><p>“Yes. I just got off the phone with Hades to alert him.” Hecate sighed.  A pause.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>Hermes’ breath caught. “Y-yeah.  I mean I’m real anxious and scared but...it was always going to play out like this.” </p><p>“I know. I feel the same” she replied. “I was hoping we would face it together.  You know, like we said we would.”</p><p>Hermes’ heart did a somersault. “Yeah.  I got you.”</p><p>--<br/>
The mortal realm was so much warmer than the Underworld.  Hecate’s expensive blend suits had no place in this humid paradise. She loved the roomy chitons and gauzy veils here.  It nearly made her feel like an entirely different person.</p><p>As a formal way of normalizing relations between the Underworld and the mortal realm, Hecate took a few months to study poisonous plants under Demeter and her botany scholars.  It was a great breath of fresh air from helping Hades run the Underworld--what a delight to learn for the sake of learning.  She got to know Demeter’s daughter Persephone, the Goddess of Spring.  Persephone was a warm and bubbly friend, but Hecate couldn’t shake the feeling she had when she first met Persephone. There was a sense of destiny, like she had known her ages already, and also that this was meant to happen this way. As goddess of the crossroads, Hecate could sense when events were going to arrive at a point where she was needed.  </p><p>To that point, she should have been able to sense that the Act of Wrath was coming. However Hecate was at her own crossroads at that time.  A sense of destiny flew down into her life here in the mortal realm that she never saw coming.</p><p>One of the first days learning in the mortal realm, Hecate was done with her studies for the day and was walking back to Demeter’s compound.  A red flash from the sky descended down at the entrance to Demeter’s estate. It was Hermes, the messenger God.  He was often seen going between the mortal realm, the Underworld, and Olympus.  Hecate had never really had a conversation with him but knew him peripherally as it was her duty to know everything related to the Underworld.  As she approached the entrance, he turned and smiled at her.  It was a dazzling white smile that for the first time caught Hecate off-guard.</p><p>“Hecate! What are you doing here?” He called cheerfully. His hair flared out like a sunburst and his athletic body was complemented by the short chiton and signature winged sandals he wore.  How had Hecate never realized how handsome he was? He had the warmest hazel eyes, classic bone structure, and that smile.</p><p>“Hi Hermes,” Hecate regained her composure. “I’m in a goodwill program of sorts.  I’m here for a few months to learn poisonous plants from Demeter.”</p><p>“That’s great! I’m sure glad I’m going to have another friend to visit here.” Hermes chuckled.</p><p>Hecate’s eyes widened slightly.  He was glad to see her? Why was her heart thumping like this?</p><p>“Something wrong? You look weirded out.” He raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“No! No, just,” Hecate laughed nervously. “Today’s been a lot, that’s all.”</p><p>“Got it. I’ve had those days.” Hermes grinned at her. “Look I gotta get going but maybe sometime I’ll take my lunch break here and we can hang.  You know, away from Demeter.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Right.” What did that mean? “That sounds fun, Hermes.”</p><p>“See you around!” Hermes launched into the air and away.</p><p>Hecate felt the blush flame at her cheeks.  What the hell just happened? She felt like a foolish schoolgirl, not a Titan more than three thousand years old.  In her whole existence she knew she was different.  Perhaps it was her chthonic nature but no one had ever sought her hand.  She knew she came off as aloof and cold but the truth was that attraction was foreign.  She had a close circle of friends and confidantes, and did feel genuine companionship platonically, but the warmth of arousal nor the sweep of romance had never consumed her. But that dazzling smile caused an affectionate feeling in Hecate, a warmth beyond friendship. Why this handsome trickster god? Why now in the mortal realm? Hecate stalked off to further ruminate and wish he’d come back tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thoughts from Hermes and a flashback to a picnic with Hecate</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a million thanks to x_mars_the_spot and daalex for the beta read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Hermes put on his best suit for work.  He intended to leave a little earlier so he could stop by Hecate’s office to strategize their next best step--or even what their options were.  Zeus was impetuous but the King of the Gods; even if his manhunt and rules didn’t make sense, it didn’t matter.  Hermes needed to tell Hecate that Thanatos had meddled in this with Minthe and Thetis.  She would be pretty livid that Minthe was further making terrible choices.  Hecate likely didn’t think very highly of Thetis either.</p><p>He scowled at the thought of Thanatos--his on again off again lover, once again thanks to Minthe’s temperamental actions.  Thanatos claimed to be in love with Minthe but also claimed he couldn’t resist Hermes. When Minthe would tire of broom closet makeouts, Thanatos would go looking for Hermes. Indulging the god of death was pretty satisfying but the drama he carried could have been ignored up until now. Thanatos had to hang with the wrong crowd of has-been mistresses and now he betrayed Hermes in a deep way.</p><p>He knew he had a complicated web of relationships--some friends, some lovers, some exes of all stripes--but he envied that Hecate didn’t.  As a fertility god, he couldn’t fathom that someone could be asexual, but he admired if not loved Hecate’s shroud of mystery. This otherworldly  goddess of witchcraft haunted him in a way that he couldn’t shake or explain.  He stopped himself as he was tying his shoes.  When was the last time he was in love with someone?  </p><p>He was crossing over into the Underworld when he realized the last time he felt more than just physical attraction for someone--Persephone.  No, not Persephone; Kore.  There were quite a few innocent tumbles in the meadow with Kore that made him giddy with what may have felt like love.  That was a long while before Demeter started to get more protective and sheltering of Kore.  Who couldn’t trust the messenger of the gods?  Hermes grinned, realizing that his winning smile and confidence had often got him whatever he wanted.</p><p>And then one day there was Hecate in the mortal realm, her eyes glowing in broad daylight from beneath her black veil.  The memory made Hermes shiver.  He longed to bask in her gaze and feel shaky with nerves.  He had never felt like that with Kore.</p><p>--</p><p>Hermes touched down near the edge of a forest grove.  He adjusted the lunch satchel on his shoulder as he walked toward a mossy knoll.  He looked around; today he was first to arrive. Hermes smiled and whistled a tune as he sat and laid out his lunch spread.  He tucked away a clumsily wrapped small parcel as he heard a twig snap nearby.</p><p>Hecate appeared on the opposite edge of the grove in a dark peplos and veil. As she approached Hermes she smiled and removed her veil. “Hi, you.”</p><p>He stood. “Hiya! How are you today?” Her eyes glowed beneath her veil but positively sparkled in the dappled forest light. His chest fluttered taking in her eerie beauty, and he felt the happiest he had in days.</p><p>“Delightful. It’s already been an enlightening morning.  And yourself?” she grinned.</p><p>“Better having seen you,” his voice cracked ever so slightly. They both blushed and chuckled, sitting down at the knoll.</p><p>“What did you bring for lunch?” Hecate tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Dolmas, some lamb, and a bunch of grapes to share.” Hermes reached behind him for the wrapped parcel. “I brought you a treat as well.”</p><p>Hecate gave a little gasp. “Oh Fates! You’re so sweet.” She unwrapped it. “Where did you find galaktoboureko?”</p><p>Hermes grinned. “Olympus of course! It’s not all bad.  I mean, I’m there.” </p><p>Hecate laughed. “I suppose you’re the exception I’ll make.” She blushed and smelled the treat. “And perhaps the bakery where you found this.”</p><p>“I could take you some time. Grab some coffee and baklava and make an afternoon of it?” Hermes asked,nervously.</p><p>Hecate heard his nerves and fixed him with round eyes. “I’d, uh...I’d like that.” she then looked away. “I actually have tomorrow afternoon off.  If um, i-if you’d like to go then.  Soon.”</p><p>“Sure, yes! That would be great!” Hermes replied in delight. He realized he was hovering slightly in his seated position above the knoll.  He laughed and brought himself back down to the ground.</p><p>Hecate opened up her lunch of goat cheese, olives, pitas, and apple slices.  “Tell me about your day so far.”</p><p>“Oh, you know.  Zeus didn’t have any grunt work to send me on this morning, so I worked on some backlog for Big Blue.” Hermes chomped on a lamb skewer.</p><p>Hecate chuckled, munching on an olive. “He would hate that you call him that.” She rolled her eyes. “Only Minthe calls him Big Blue.”</p><p>“Yikes,” Hermes replied. “But like...I mean, I’m red, she’s red. If she can call him Big Blue, can’t I?”</p><p>“Still no.  You, uh, don’t have that dynamic with Hades, I don’t think.” Hecate raised a devilish eyebrow.  </p><p>“Haaa, no.” Hermes barked an embarrassed laugh, blushing at the thought of him and Hades in anything other than a professional setting.  “Don’t know what rumors you’ve heard! I get around but certainly not with the King of the Underworld.”</p><p>“I’m clearly joking. Besides, you’re a god.  Red skin is the only characteristic you share,” she said flatly, thinking of Minthe.</p><p>“So can I be Big Red?” he waggled his eyebrows at Hecate.</p><p>She smiled with a blush. “Big Red, huh?  I can call you that if you want.”  She gazed into his hazel eyes. “What are you going to call me?”</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair. “Hmm c-can I, uh, call you Kitty?”</p><p>Hecate snorted, surprised at her own reaction. “No one has ever called me Kitty.  I think you can though.”</p><p>“I like it.” Hermes gently took her hand. “Big Red and Kitty.”</p><p>Hecate looked exhilarated. “It’s so damn cheesy.”</p><p>“Corny as it gets, huh?” Hermes smiled down at their hands as she rubbed his fingers.</p><p>“That’s me.  The corniest and the cheesiest.” Hecate’s voice wavered.  “Hermes, can we talk about...”</p><p>“Hey, hey!” He carefully guided her chin to look into his face. His heart was beating quickly and his pulse only increased as her chiseled face was so very close to his. “We can have fun nicknames.  We can meet for d-dates.  You don’t have to define anything if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Hecate broke away. “But you don’t understand.  I meant it when I said you are the exception.  Hermes, I’ve never felt like this before.”</p><p>Hermes' eyes went wide. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“This...feeling of electric nerves and desperation to spend time with you and longing to hear you feel the same.  I have never felt like this in the millennia that I have been alive,” she blurted out. “And it’s frightening.  Not just because you may not feel the same about me, but because...I didn’t think I could feel this way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He took both of her hands as she continued to avoid his gaze.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not ready for this conversation.” Hecate withdrew her hands and covered her face. “Why did I say anything?”</p><p>“Kitty.  Look at me,” Hermes pleaded softly.  She looked through her long blue fingers at the red god across from her. “I’m not gonna lie, that’s adorable.”</p><p>Hermes absently toyed with the hem of her peplos. “Hecate, you make me happy.  Seeing you for lunch has been the highlight of my day for the past few weeks. Why have I never tried to be friends with you in the Underworld all this time?  You’re hilarious and sharp and a subtle flirt.  I wish I had known you hundreds of years before.”</p><p>Hecate blinked and looked away. “I look forward to seeing you every day that I can, Hermes.  But what I’m saying is...I’ve never felt this way about a friend.  I’ve had friends and confidantes through the centuries, but I’ve never felt so strengthened and terrified as I do with you.”</p><p>“No, you’re right,” Hermes agreed. “I can honestly say I’ve never felt about a friend the way I do about you.”</p><p>“Is it...dangerous to admit you’re more than my friend...Big Red?” Hecate deliberately drew out her sentence, nerves apparent.</p><p>Hermes blushed, reveling in his new nickname and her admission. “I mean...only if having fun and vulnerability are dangerous.”</p><p>“Yes.  Yes, they are.” Hecate took his hand again.</p><p>“Then it’s equally dangerous for me to feel the same.  I’d say you’re definitely more than my friend...Kitty.” He lifted her hand to his lips. “I apologize if I made you think any differently.” </p><p>Hermes sweetly kissed the knuckles of Hecate’s fingers. The tension dropped from her shoulders and her eyes softened.  She pursed her lips before looking into Hermes’ face with a crooked smile. Hermes had never felt such a tenderness in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>